You're Not Alone
by JakDax Luver
Summary: Well, since I cant think of anything new for my OTHER two fics, I decided to start up a new one. The whole things just one big chapter, and its not NEAR completion. However, I just want other people to read it and say what you think. R&R?


You're Not Alone Fanfiction by: JakDaxLuver  
  
Disclaimer - Note, I do NOT own any of the characters/places from Jak and Daxter/Jak II! I own but only one character. Mina! So, don't sue, I is poor! Thank you, and please enjoy the fic ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Sigh* "The stars are so beautiful tonight." A small ottsel thought to herself. "I wonder if. he's looking at the stars as I am now?" Laying on her back, on the cold, damp grass of Sentinel Beach, behind the sentinels and high above the dusty sand. The gentle ocean breeze filled the air, billowing ever so slightly, and causing the tress to sway calmly. As the night became even darker, the ottsel closed her eyes, and finally dozed off to sleep.  
  
"Ha! Ya!" Fire sprung from Mina's staff, scorching the nearby metal- head. "Ugh. One down. Four to go." The night air billowed through the machines at the Pumping Station, the murky water getting darker by the second. She had faced Metal Heads before, but at night, they were even more viscous. Mina tried moving her arm. "Ow! Shit, I nearly forgot about that wound." The last metal head she faced had bared its sharp fangs into her left arm, and it was bleeding badly.  
  
Suddenly, there was a huge blue flash that filled the landscape like wildfire. Mina tried to duck from it, but before she was able, the force from the flash pushed her right into a nearby pool of Dark Eco. Then tossed back out. short, and furry.  
  
"Ow. that stings. Note to self, don't stand by any." Mina glanced at her hand. "Whoa! What happened to me?" She looked at the rest of her. She had completely changed into an ottsel. "I don't know how the hell I'm going to explain this to Torn." Her arm suddenly gave a huge burst of pain that crawled throughout her entire body. "AUGG!"  
  
"What was that?" A pause. "It came from that direction!" A voice suddenly said. "Uh-uh, Crimson Guard, in this condition, I definitely can not fight." Mina dove for a nearby wall to hide behind. As the footsteps came closer, she noticed an odd smell. Since she had turned into an ottsel, her sense of smell had been increased greatly. The smell was that of. another ottsel. "Who am I kidding? I'm probably just smelling myself" She thought in her mind. But as the footsteps got even closer, so did the smell, it HAD to be another ottsel. Just to be careful, she stayed behind the wall just in case.  
  
"Daxter, I don't know WHAT you're talking about, I didn't hear anything, and I doubt you could've."  
  
"Yeah, well, Jak, YOU don't have super sensitive hearing!" Sniffing noises. "Hey, I smell another. me?"  
  
"What are you talking about? It's probably because you haven't taken a bath in WEEKS."  
  
"Look who's talking! And I did all the hard work!"  
  
"Hard work? Like what?"  
  
"Like. Wait! I hear something now!" Daxter spun around, landing on the ground from Jaks shoulder. Mina had accidentally stepped on a twig and snapped it. Since an ottsel's hearing is extremely good, Daxter heard it from about a few meters away.  
  
"Shit! They know I'm here!" Mina stuttered in her mind. Taking quick action, she decided to play dead, as they would probably leave her alone. The second she hit the ground Daxter came running around the corner. Mina still left her eyes open, so that she could see what exactly was happening. She just so happened to be a staring contest champion.  
  
"Uh. Jak? I think I know why I smelled another me."  
  
"What?" Jak looked at the playing-dead ottsel and sighed roughly. ".Oh."  
  
Just then, a swarm of Crimson Guard entered the area, scanning for anything living. They spotted Jak nearly instantly.  
  
"You! There! By order of Haven City's protector, Baron Praxis, everyone in this section is here by under arrest for suspicions of helping Underground idiots. Surrender or die!"  
  
"And what exactly did we ever do?" Jak questioned, as Daxter hopped onto Jaks shoulder again. He was extremely tempted to drag along the "dead" ottsel with him. He had the sneaking suspicion that she WASN'T dead.  
  
"You are in this area and are coming with us. The furball is no threat however." With that, several of the Guards grabbed Jaks arms and legs tightly, to the point where they weren't movable. Jak struggled to get free, but there were just too many guards for one boy to handle. Daxter fell off in all the commotion, falling unconscious.  
  
Once the Crimson Guards had gotten far enough away, Mina shot up from the ground ready to dart away, but she couldn't leave Daxter behind for some odd reason.  
  
Sighing, she glanced at the unconscious ottsel and began to drag him to a safer area. The air became colder and colder, as the hours drifted by. So, Mina decided to camp out for the time being.  
  
They ended up at the top of a cliff, and in a shallow cave. Since there were no blankets available, the only choice was to build a fire.  
  
"Ugh. No flint. Well, now's a good chance to see if my magic still works." She glanced over at Daxter, who was in a ball on the ground. "Damn. he so cute!" Realizing what she had just thought, she smacked herself in the head. Mina had never felt anything about anyone before except for hate until now. "Oh! Almost forgot!" Mina spread out her hands and aimed them toward a pile of sticks she had gathered on the way up. Focusing all her energy to the one spot, a blast of fire shot from her hands, combusting the wood.  
  
The fire filled the area with a blast of warm air. Mina dragged Daxter next to the fire, and sat beside the fuzz-head. She found herself glancing at Daxters face quite often. What was this feeling?  
  
After a few hours, Mina started dozing off to sleep. However, as if by magic, Daxter slowly started to wake up.  
  
"Whoa!" Daxter woke with a shock. His initial thought was 'ZOMBIE', but after a second of thinking, he realized she was far from dead. Mina only smiled in reply.  
  
"Welcome among the living!" Mina smiled again and touched his hand.  
  
"W-Who are you?"  
  
"Mina, you?"  
  
".Daxter." He grabbed his head. "Uhn."  
  
"Hmm. Let me see that." Mina examined his head. "Well, you managed to get a bump."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Here." Mina softly touched his head. Blushing, Daxter could hardly even get out a reply.  
  
"W-Wait just a second. Are you coming onto me?"  
  
"Uh. .No?" Mina turned bright red.  
  
"Hey, where's Jak?"  
  
"Jak? Do you mean the boy that was taken off by the Crimson Guards?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I. don't know exactly, but I have a pretty good idea as to where he could be."  
  
"Really? Where?"  
  
"Well, it's kinda hard to get in, being heavily guarded and all, but I could probably get you in."  
  
"YOU could get me in? How can I expect that to be true? You're a girl!"  
  
"So! I have battle experience at least!"  
  
"Oh really? Show me then."  
  
"Fine." Mina thrust out her hand and pointed at the fire. She shot out an ice ball at it, and the fire froze solid within a few seconds.  
  
".Whoa. You can freeze stuff?"  
  
"Yes, and more that even that. So don't underestimate me from now on." Mina glanced at Daxter for a second but quickly turned away. "You're friend is being held in a prison of Baron Praxis. Judging by how he was dragged off like that, he'll probably be at. Hellena Prison."  
  
"JAIL?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why? He saved the world for God's sake!"  
  
"He did? How?"  
  
"Well, with MY help of coarse."  
  
"HOW?" Mina grabbed Daxters shoulders and shook him.  
  
"Defeated a Precursor Robot with Light Eco!"  
  
The second Mina heard this; she attained a strange new look on her face. A look of fear, and of hope. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------- "You will find a self-proclaimed hero of the past."  
  
"Who is it? Where will I find them?"  
  
"You will find out soon enough." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
"Yo. YO! What's with you?"  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry Daxter."  
  
"Just call me Dax, kay Babe? .You can also let go of me now."  
  
"Oh, right." Mina retraced her hand from him reluctantly. "Oh, and one other thing." A pause. "Never call me 'BABE' again. Got that?" Daxter received a menacing glare from her and gulped.  
  
"Got it."  
  
".Well, you look pretty scrawny. I'll need to train you for a while."  
  
"What KIND of training?"  
  
"You'll see Dax."  
  
"What if I don't NEED training?"  
  
"Trust me, you will." Mina grabbed his arm and squeezed it. "You need it a lot more than I thought you did."  
  
"OW! Hey! Not so hard!" Daxter thrust his arm back. He started rubbing it.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"Alright. Just don't do it again."  
  
"Kay." Mina sat on the ground. "You're training begin tomorrow." Leaning against a wall, she finally dozed off to sleep.  
  
"Hey! Wait! Don't go to sleep on me! How long will the training last? HEY!" Daxter tried shaking her to wake her up. It didn't work. Then the thought hit his mind. Just like any typical guy. If she was asleep, couldn't be woken up, she wouldn't mind being checked out at least (if you know what I mean). With that, Daxter slowly started moving his hand toward her chest. But something stopped hi. He actually felt. bad about it. Instead, he simply sat beside her, and started dozing off to sleep himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
"You are Mina, correct?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I need to find something out."  
  
"I know what you wish to know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You will find a self-proclaimed hero of the past."  
  
"Who is it? Where will I find them?"  
  
"You will find out soon enough."  
  
"That. tells me a lot. How soon? Is there ANYTHING else I can know?" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
*Yawn* "Same dream again. Was she talking about Daxter? .Who knows." Mina was about ready to get up, when she noticed Daxter leaning against her. She smiled and blushed slightly. What was with him anyway? "Hey, Dax. Wake up." She started to shake him about. "You're training starts today. The earlier we start, the earlier we can end."  
  
"Huh? Oh, right." Daxter yawned and slowly stood up. "So."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ah, nothing. Just thinking aloud."  
  
".Oh. Well, what kind of training would you like to start on?"  
  
"What choices do I have?" Daxter asked, grim expression hovering about his face.  
  
"Well, there's. running, swimming, punching, and sneaking around."  
  
"Eh, swimming sounds great to me." Daxter got an evil grin across his face. Mina got the same type of expression.  
  
"Whatever you say." Mina smirked again. "You may as well start out with the hardest, eh?"  
  
".What? Crap." Daxter sighed heavily. 'Least I get to see her wet.' he thought evilly to himself. 


End file.
